


Burglar

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Adopting a Puppy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And also huge nerds, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Has Feelings, Erik and Shuri are horny parents, Erik really needs to remember things, Especially Erik's anime loving ass, Established Relationship, F/M, Shuri is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: A series of events surrounding Erik and Shuri after the adoption of their puppy.





	1. Marie is Not Unisex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilShitWayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/gifts).



> Had to gift this to my bestie whom I corrupted thoroughly by having her be my beta and feeding her nothing but fluff for the past few days. Love ya!
> 
> AND she inspired me by sending me puppy pics all day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's bed was much more comfortable than hers and it was her best sleep of the week at least it was until she heard a sudden bang. Shooting up, she tried her best not to panic. She didn't have weapons, or Erik; she'd been slacking off and not attending the self defense classes she'd started. But in her defense- she'd been busy with work. The ridiculous excuses she fed Erik wouldn't save her from a burglar.
> 
> She was screwed.

* * *

Shuri sighed as she spent the night tinkering away with a new project, her mind wasn't there so she decided to head over to Erik's place. She knew he wasn't home but figured she'd be better able to clear her head there.

* * *

 

Using her spare key she opened the door and walked inside. Naturally, there was a mess of papers across the floor and coffee table. His sketches of course.

Shuri had always told him that sketching digitally would make him more efficient, neater and of course- kill less trees. But Erik was stubborn, so she let him be.

Resisting the urge to clean the mess, she walked into his bedroom and stripped down to her underwear before slipping on the MIT hoodie he'd managed to snatch back from her.

She hadn't noticed how tired she'd been until her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep immediately. As much as she hated to admit it, Erik's bed was much more comfortable than hers and it was her best sleep of the week at least it _was_ until she heard a sudden bang. Shooting up, she tried her best not to panic. She didn't have weapons, or Erik; she'd been slacking off and not attending the self defense classes she'd started. But in her defense- she'd been busy with work. The ridiculous excuses she fed Erik wouldn't save her from a burglar.

_She was screwed._

Getting up and grabbing the closest thing she could find- Shuri tiptoed into the living room, table lamp in hand. She'd built it herself so it was lightweight and portable. It served its intended purpose as Erik could easily move it around when he wanted to sketch somewhere else.

As for causing a burglar bodily harm- Shuri wasn't sure what would happen but it was better than risking injuring her hands.

She heard a soft sound coming from the direction of a load of laundry Erik left lying on the floor. Erik wasn't messy enough to harbour rats, she thought as she approached the bundle cautiously.

There was movement from underneath it and she peeled back some of the clothes to reveal a smaller bundle of black fur and two bright brown eyes staring up at her.

"Hey there little guy. Where did you come from?" she asked looking at the puppy's collar.

The tag held all of Erik's contact information. It was his- their dog. How could he have neglected to mention something so huge?

Picking up her cellphone, she dialed the number dramatically and waited for him to answer her call.

"Shuri?" He asked, confused as to why she'd be awake at this time.

"I see you've neglected to mention that we have a child."

"Biology was never my strong suit but isn't it the woman who knows first?"

"I'm talking about the puppy Erik."

"You in my apartment?"

"Yes. That an issue?"

"What if I was having an affair or something? Barging into my place unannounced like that," he joked.

"Wouldn't have happened if you'd let me install my security system."

"Why install something created by the person I'm trying to keep out?"

"I'm not at all offended by that. He's cute. What's his name? The tag is blank."

"I was gonna tell you about him tomorrow and ask you to name him."

"You were going to ask me to name him?" Shuri asked softly.

"You're his mommy aren't you? Just no old white boy scientist names. In fact- no scientist names at all. Marie is not unisex."

"I wasn't actually going to name him that....."

"I won't have my boy beat up at the dog park because his mom's a fucking nerd."

"At least we aren't naming him _Akamaru,"_ Shuri scoffed, rolling her eyes as she thought of the anime Erik loved so much.

"Akamaru is white. Yet you say I don't pay attention to detail."

"I'll wait until you get back then we'll name him together."

_"Together,_ meaning you'll make a list. I'll agree or disagree but you'll pick what you had in mind anyway?"

"And people have the nerve to say you're a bad boyfriend," Shuri teased.

"Wait what?"

"Love you, bye," Shuri giggled, hanging up before Erik could respond.


	2. Affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Erik/Shuri sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rating comes from.

* * *

Erik walked into his apartment and was surprised when he wasn't immediately greeted by Shuri. She always gave him a warm welcome after he'd return from a trip. Putting down his bag and removing his shoes he walked to his bedroom where he found Shuri lying in the bed, their puppy on the pillow above her head.

He smirked and climbed in before kissing her awake.

"Morning Princess," he grinned as she opened her eyes.

"You're feeling affectionate this morning." She teased, sleepily.

"Just horny but yea. _Affectionate,"_ he grinned causing her to smack him in the chest.

"Asshole," she grinned lying on his chest.

"Yea but you love me anyway huh?"

"Shut up," Shuri scoffed placing a kiss to his lips.

Erik slid his hands under the sweater she was wearing and caressed her soft skin. They'd both been too busy with work to do anything other than cuddle at night. But there was nothing interrupting them now he thought as he slid a hand past the waistband of her underwear. Much to his delight, he was greeted with a telltale sign that she'd missed him just as much as he'd missed her.

Shuri let out a small sigh of pleasure as Erik's calloused fingers found their way to her center and began rubbing her in lazy circles.

"Stop being a tease," she groaned.

"Me?" He scoffed. "You parade around in my clothes yet I'm the tease."

"They're really comfor-" the end of her sentence melted into a moan as Erik slid a finger inside her.

"You look fucking great in them," he grinned adding another.

"Erik- just- stop teasing okay?"

"That the sound of you begging for it Princess? Because I'm not too convinced."

"Fuck off," Shuri bit out.

Erik grinned,

"Okay Princess. I'll put you out of your misery," he spoke reaching over to the nightstand to grab a condom.

Unbeknownst to him, his hand had brushed against the puppy's fur and woken him up.

The puppy then took the opportunity to hop onto Erik's clothed chest so it could paw at Shuri's stomach.

"Your son's as clingy as you Princess," Erik groaned.

"And just as cute." She smirked in response, picking up the puppy.

"Yea. He's cute. Put him outside and get back here."

"What? No?"

"No?"

"How'd you feel if I locked you out to have sex with someone?"

"First of all- that analogy is shit because who the fuck would you be fucking? And don't answer that if you value the safety of that person."

"It wasn't meant to be taken literally. But I'm gonna take him for a walk." Shuri replied rolling her eyes.

_"Fucking hell,"_ he muttered under his breath. "Put some fucking pants on at least," he yelled after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And- I could really do with some feedback. I may do another drabble chapter where they name it. But we'll see.


	3. The Greatest Name of ALL Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Shuri name their puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have asked you to leave guesses of what you thought the name would be. Maybe you can drop a comment about what you would have named it. Anyway. Happy reading. It's a tiny thing.

* * *

After getting a nap in, Erik woke up to find Shuri seated on the couch, puppy in her lap, sketching something on her tablet.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked unscrewing a water bottle and taking a swig.

"I'm designing him armour," she grinned.

"Planning on entering him in illegal dog fights?" Erik asked with a grin.

"What?! Of course not!" Shuri gasped, looking appalled.

"Do you have the list for me Princess?"

"Not so much a list as it is a name. I think you'll like it..." Shuri grinned.

"Well lemme hear it," he smiled taking a seat on the couch and draping an arm around her, allowing the other hand to let the puppy's head.

 _"Ali,"_ she smiled.

"As in- _the greatest of all time_?" Erik grinned.

"Yes," Shuri smirked. "I figured- for someone like you, his name would reflect well."

"Because he's black," Erik asked with a ghost of a grin on his lips.

 _"Because,_ he was an activist, was extremely charismatic and talented. And I think you embody those traits when you're not being a total asshole." She scoffed smacking his bare chest.

"You can tell me you love me you know. I don't judge."

"Fuck off."

"I love the name," Erik chuckled, removing Ali's collar.

"Thank you."

"But I love you more."

_"Obviously."_

"Yet I'm the Asshole huh?" He grinned getting up.

 "Oh go print the name and hurry up."

"Don't rush me, woman. But I'll be right back."


End file.
